Stalker's Story
by NightshadeRB
Summary: Submitted for Old Memories Unoffical Warframe Contest: This is my part. Hope you like it.


I was Sten, I was a lowly guardsman. But now I am more.

The birds are pecking, spaceships are passing by. All would seem normal, but, the ceremony is tomorrow. Tomorrow the Tenno would come down and be glorified by our golden emperors. I thought it was a bad idea, but, they saved us. Didn't that justify seeing THEM, the emperors?

I couldn't think clearly, I was torn in half by doubt and loyalty. In the end I reasoned that nothing I could do would change fate, I was of course, a lowly guard. An Orokin trained only for work, fighting and loyalty. Someone would say it was bad, but I felt honoured, compeled by the thought that the emperors needed me to serve justice to those who had sinned.

While I was dozing off on my own thoughts, holding onto my rusty skana I saw them coming: The Tenno death squad who were heading to their final assault before the ceremony.  
>I watched them intensly. They were beasts, their origin ruined by the void. They were tortured and used, all for the war. I saw the squad leader, purfled in gold. Tenno with gold were the most honoured, battle bound Tenno. He was wearing a cloak, his passing made me feel cold. He turned towards me and bowed as I opened the door. I used to be scared of them, but, after seeing them for so long I felt used to them. They were tools, like a laser cutter. Extremely useful but deadly if misused.<p>

Later than Night I returned home, looking at my door. It was plain. It had the Orokin Sigil burnt into it. My house was plain as a matter of fact. I only got enough to keep a roof above my head and keep food in my home. I sighed, walking through my door. I knew what lay in wait behind that door; A beloved beast.

I opened the door. The family Kubrow, 'Venka', jumped on top of me. My son followed right after.  
>It felt good to be home, it felt safe.<p>

It's morning and the ceremony is in an hour. I ruffle up my son's hair and rub the dog. I throw on my nicest Sydana, a ceremonial family heirloom, gold and white.  
>I march through the C district, happy that the merchants weren't there to bother me. I find my way to my office and tie my Lato to my belt. My previous happiness gone; I had weapons and I had a job to do.<p>

I walk to the stadium knowing my friends are there and my family would be arriving at the stadium shortly.

"Hey Gratlas!"

"Hey Sten, when's your family coming?"

"They'll be coming thirty minutes before the ceremony, what about you Grat?"

"Eh, they're somewhere"

"Hmm…"

Time passes. I ponder life, the universe and everything. It was a quote from my son's favourite book. Then it followed with something related to forty two. I didn't care much for fiction.  
>5 minutes until the ceremony. I am getting nervous, shifting my Sydana. Looking for my family, wondering where they are within the crowd.<p>

30 seconds. I see my friend twiddling his thumbs. The crowd's noisy talking dying. We see the ship approaching. The ship looked magnificent, true, it was battle-worn but it still was in one piece. I see the thrusters on it, made for hyper-space travel. It's cockpit, rimmed with gold made of tellurium inflated glass. It's ferrite turrets glistening. It stops above the skyline. Then I see… things… flying towards us. At first I think it's an attack and I reach for my Lato, but, I realize the 'things' are Lisets. Scout ships, probably carrying Tenno squadrons. They land on the outer layers of the stadium. We see them walking, some call the monsters, some call them beasts (unfortunately I leave that name for my Kubrow) but no matter what we call those tools, they are Tenno. They march into the open area of the stadium and kneel.  
>Then, I see them, our cold and gold emperors. They march onto the podium. The Naga Drums are ready, ten beats were to be played as an end to the great war.<p>

_The First Beat_

"May this day be blessed in honour of those who saved our Empire"  
>The voice was majestic. It made me feel comfortable<p>

_The Second Beat_

"May the Sentients ever lay dead in their holes"

_The Third Beat_

"May we remember Orokin Glory! We are the true rulers of the Galaxy"  
>I thought I saw a Tenno glance at another<p>

_The Fourth Beat_

"May we remember that we are not at their mercy, they are at ours!"  
>They were referring to the Tenno.<p>

_The Fifth Beat_

"May we remember what suffering was caused by the Infestation!"  
>I swore something was strange. I notices the Tenno, they weren't kneeling anymore… they were, tensing…<p>

_The Sixth Beat_

"May we remember Oroking power! The Tenno are powerful, but why? Because of us! We created them!"  
>I was staring to scan the Tenno. Looking for something more…<p>

_The Seventh Beat_

"May this day remembered as the End of evil"  
>I nudged my friend. He noticed too<p>

_The Eighth Beat_

"May the Tenno be remembered for fighting the War!"  
>I saw the Tenno, grabbing their weapons. The emperors couldn't see yet!<p>

_The Ninth Beat_

I tried to shout, but my words were stuck in my throat. The Horror struck me…  
>"May…" The Tenno sprang, shooting and cutting. The Emperors fell instantly, guards rushed in. The Tenno were too strong, they pulverized the Guards and starting shooting at the crowd. Energy flew everywhere, fires started. The Tenno froze, poisoned and burnt anything they saw. People were shot down faster than you could see. It was a slaughter.<p>

I rushed out of the Stadium, running towards the Armory. I was horrified by the slaughter. I hoped my family was alright. My Sydana fell off so I wrapped it around my waist. I turned a corner and I saw the building I was heading for. The Armory, this was where all the strongest weapons were kept, it wasn't being guarded. I rushed into the armory, looking for slot Omega. It had the weapons I needed. I pulled at the rusty door handle. It was locked. I took the first thing I saw: a chair. I rammed threw it at the door. It malfunctioned and opened. Good.

I saw what I needed. It was the armor of a deceased Tenno. He died in the 'Lephantis-Incident', I got to see through the Propaganda made for normal civilians. He was called Void Stalker. He had a black suit with something similar to 'her' symbol on the mask. Nobody talked about 'her' though, or else death was inevitable. His weapons were a bow, kunai and a scythe. They were black and red just like the suit. I threw on the armor and steadied the weapons. I knew only a Tenno could use the suit's powers, but, it offered the best protection to be provided by armor, powers or no-powers.

I ran out of the armory. My goal was to find my family.  
>I ran home, across the bloody streets, evading all Tenno. I had to find them.<p>

I arrived at my house. My doors were open, I feared a nightmare inside. I walked in and heard screams. In the living room I found a Tenno. He was red with purple streaks. He seemed to make me weak. He turns around and sees me. I see my son crouched against a wall. My wife and Kubrow slaughtered around him. Before I could react the Tenno points a gun at my sons head. Time seems to stop… I reach for my bow and arrow. He pulls the trigger, blood and gore splaying everywhere. I scream and draw back my bow. He throws his arm my way and we shoot at the same time. He misses by I hit my mark. He collapses as an arrow protrudes his heart.

I feel horrible, this seemed like a Nightmare. I collapse on the ground, laying my head on my Kubrow's brown chest. I wanted to let go, but I knew it wouldn't stop. I had to avenge them, I had to do something. I ran out, searching for a ship.

I cross the street, bow in hand. I see another Tenno, pure blue. I pull back my bow and it hits him. His shield stopped my arrow. He turns towards me and pulls out his sword; I think it was a Nikana. I draw my nameless, dark Scythe. We duel, ducking and weave, slashing and dashing. We are locked in a dance of death, of Hate. I catch him off guard and knock him down, throwing my Scythe onto him. Another Tenno dead, the need for vengeance hasn't lightened. I quit on feelings. They aren't important. Vengence is.

I see his Liset, black and red. Seemingly like my suit. I walk in and am greeted by and Cephalon. It tells me I am not welcome. I don't have time for words. I was in a state of action. I unplugged the authorization switch on the Cephalon.

"Silence my Brother"  
>It falls Silent.<p>

I fly out of atmosphere, not looking back at the desolate wasteland behind me. I know what it looks like, blood, gore, death and fear. I will always remember it. I felt many feelings Hate, Dread and Despair.  
>It was an Orokin tradition to name weapons and that moment gave me an idea. I named my weapons.<p>

The polished, glowing bow was Dread.

The tempered, black kunai were Despair.

The ornamental, bent scythe was Hate.

I would remember these feelings as memory of what I felt at that Stadium.

I was Sten. I was a lowly guardsman. But now I am more.

I am the Stalker.

I live to hunt the Tenno.

This is my story.

You can't run from your past Tenno.  
>The Blood of the Emperors is on your hands.<br>I am your Recokining.

Fear me because I am always Stalking you.


End file.
